


First kiss

by karlo1469



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, M/M, Post-Case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlo1469/pseuds/karlo1469
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever fanfiction - Dean and Cas kiss for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First kiss

When wrapping up the case, Cas and Dean barely spoke together. But the secret glances they gave each other didn't hide the truth from anyone but those two. Of course Dean didn't like him like that. Of course Cas didn't want to be with him when he couldn't help being who he is. A hunter. But now, even after this long, Cas still didn't mind helping Dean with cases or killing things. They worked good together. Made a good team.

When packing up his stuff back in his hotel room, Dean heard a flutter of wings and turned around to see Castiel standing only one step away. He smiled and took a little step further, purposely invading Dean's personal space and not caring about it at all. "So," he said, in his rough, low voice, "I think it's safe to say that we nailed the case."

He smirked when he heard the chuckle come from Dean as he answered, running a hand over his mouth. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Cas moved an inch forward. "So what're we doing next?"

Dean couldn't hide the surprise on his face, especially when Cas were standing that close to him. He looked at Cas for a moment, but nothing seemed to change in his expression. "You're serious?" he exclaimed, actually surprised that Cas wanted to spend more time with him than he already had. He knew he couldn't be that fun to be around with, and the longer he spent with Cas, the more nervous he got.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Castiel asked all serious and Dean only had to look at him for a second, before Cas took the tiniest of steps forward and Dean's grin abruptly disappeared as he took a hold of the edges of Cas' coat and pulled him as close as their bodies would allow.

Cas could feel Deans hot breath on his lips, and knew that this were the moment he would be able to feel his humanity all out to his fingertips. And he liked how Dean could make him feel so human.

As Dean looked at Cas' shining blue eyes, he realized he hadn't felt so intensely about anyone for a long while. He knew kissing Cas would feel out of this world, but at the same time, so natural.

They pulled their faces together at the same time, Dean's hands tightening on Cas' coat, trying to pull them closer together, and Cas' hands gripping Dean's shoulders, probably leaving another Angel mark there, like the first time he ever grabbed Dean.

The kiss was fierce, mouth on mouth, both of them putting all of their unsaid feelings into it. Their mouths worked together, faces pressed up against each other and hands fumbling all over each others bodies, trying to get as much of the other as possible. Both of them had longed for this without knowing, and now that it were happening, they couldn't pull away from each other again, without putting too much effort in.

It was Cas who pulled away first, hands still on Dean like they belonged there, because they did, and his breathing was heavy and fast.  
"Wow," Dean muttered to himself, straightening up Cas' wrinkled jacket under his hands.

Cas breathed back "wow" before leaning closer to Dean and suddenly they were kissing again - this were meant to be.


End file.
